Happy Valentine's Day EbeSneezer Scrooge
by snoozin81
Summary: Marco finds that he's allergic to Valentine's Day.


**-0-0-**

Marco sat slumped on the couch the remote control in one hand and a steaming cup of hot cocoa in the other. He surfed through the channels on the television ignoring anything with the word love in the title, including his favorite 'I Love Lucy'. He hated Valentine's Day, especially since Dylan was still in Switzerland and there had been no sightings of any possible love interests in weeks.

Outside the wind whipped around the house, howling through the cracks in the old building. Snow swirled around in its icy grips, blanketing the ground in a fresh layer of white. Marco shivered despite the heat being cranked clear up to seventy and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around his shoulders.

He finally decided on one of those True Crime shows and sank further into the couch, lifting the mug of cocoa to his lips and taking a tentative sip. He grimaced as the liquid burned his taste buds before the warmth seeped down his throat spreading throughout his entire body. Just then the door bell rang, causing him to sigh in frustration. Setting the mug down, he stood and begrudgingly made his way over to the door.

A middle aged man stood on the other side wavering in the harsh wind. He held a large vase full of pink and white carnations. Before he could stop himself, a groan escaped Marco's throat he could tell by the flowers alone they weren't for him.

"Are you Paige Michalchuk?" the gentleman asked.

Marco's brows furrowed into a V shape as he forced a fake smile and answered politely, "No, she's at work right now."

"Sign please." the man requested, thrusting a clipboard and pen towards Marco.

He haphazardly signed the paper and accepted the vase of flowers with a half hearted thanks. Kicking the door shut, he let out a loud sneeze nearly dropping the arrangement. He hurried towards the kitchen, setting the glass down on the kitchen table as another sneeze reassured him that he was still indeed allergic to carnations.

Sniffling Marco plucked the card from the plastic holder,

_Can't wait for tonight. – Griffin._

He rolled his eyes, putting the card back and reaching instead for the box of tissues sitting on the counter. Blowing his nose into one of the soft Puffs, he headed back into the living room.

He was half asleep the next time the doorbell rang and it took a second chime to get him up and to the door. He'd taken an antihistamine to help with the sniffles and the medicine had left him woozy. Banging his knee against the coffee table, he cursed the whole way to the door.

"Ellie Nash?" the same old timer asked, holding yet another large arrangement of carnations.

Marco sneezed from his spot inside the house shaking his head no. "She has an afternoon class." he mumbled into the tissue the he was currently using to wipe his nose.

"Sign please." the man requested, with a slightly grotesque look at Marco's sickly appearance.

"Allergies." Marco explained, handing the clipboard back and accepting the flowers that once again caused him to sneeze.

The man nodded as he read the signature, then with a nod turned and headed away. Marco kicked the door again, carrying the flowers across the living room and into the kitchen. He sat them down next to Paige's flowers and pulled out the card:

_El,_

Miss you!

-Craig.

Marco thought about tossing the card away and lying that there hadn't been one attached but since Jesse had been caught fooling around with Caitlin, Craig's calls and emails had been the only thing that seemed to make Ellie smile. With a sigh, he put the card back and stepped away from the table.

Marco swallowed hard through the tiny hole that his throat had become in its swollen state and wiped the back of his hand across his watering eyes. He wobbled his way back to the couch and crashed, letting the weariness overtake him as he closed his eyes.

**-0-0-**

_Somewhere in the distance, a bell was ringing but Marco wasn't concerned. He was busy frolicking in a field of flowers, all the colors of the rainbow wrapped around him like a blanket. A perfect sun was anchored in the brilliant blue sky above him as he spun in circles, arms outstretched on either side. A loud bang caused him to still and his eyes fluttered open to reveal the familiar scenery of his darkened living room._

The banging continued and as the fog flitted from his mind and he realized that someone was once again at the door. He took a deep breath, regretting it the second the sickly sweet smell of flowers hit the back of his throat. Another round of sneezes threatened to seize him as he climbed out of his makeshift bed on the couch and made his way to the door.

Once again the same wiry, gray haired man stood on the porch, this time holding just the clipboard. He shoved it at Marco then waved to someone out of view. Suddenly a line of men all carrying large, funeral like arrangements began to stream into the house, setting the ceramic pots filled with carnations on any available surface they could find. Marco began sneezing steadily, his hand shaking so bad he couldn't sign for the flowers and still the men continued to circle, back and forth they went brining flowers after flowers until Marco was unable to breathe. He dropped to the floor and suddenly the roof opened and flowers began to rain down from up above burying him in their overpowering fragrance.

**-0-0-**

Marco woke with a start, swallowing lungs full of air to chase away the nightmare. His head was pounding and his neck ached from the way he'd been laying. The door bell chimed and Marco flinched. He thought about ignoring it, about curling up into a ball and going back to sleep but the smell of flowers was still tickling his nose threatening another round of sneezes.

He made his way to the door again, slowly opening it for fear of what was waiting for him on the other side. Luckily it wasn't another round of flowers.

"Sorry, Hun," Paige cooed holding her hands up and waving her freshly painted nails at Marco. "I just got my nails done and didn't want to dig around in my purse for the house key."

Marco stepped aside, allowing Paige to step in. As he was shutting the door his other roommate barged in.

"Marco are you okay?" Ellie cried, looking Marco over in concern. "You look horrible."

"Gee, thanks." Marco sneezed in reply, digging a fresh tissue out of his pocket and blowing his nose.

"Ooh, flowers!" Paige exclaimed happily when she made her way through the connecting archway of the dining room and living room.

"Allergies." Marco explained to Ellie as he ushered her towards the kitchen too. "And there's one for each of you," he added pointing to the flowers on the table.

Paige squealed, clapping her hands like a little kid who'd been given free reign over the candy store. She delicately plucked the card out of the plant, being extra careful not to mare her nails. Her lips curved into a glossy smile as she read the card out loud.

"Isn't Griffin the greatest?" she gushed once she was finished. "He's taking me to dinner tonight at the new Italian place downtown. It's going to be so romantic."

Marco rolled his eyes, causing Ellie to snicker. Paige turned an icy eye in their direction and with an irritated sneer asked, "Who are yours from Ellie?"

Ellie stepped forward, pulling the card that Marco had contemplated throwing away from the little pitch fork holder that poked up threw the flowers. "They're from Craig," she replied, tucking the card into her back pocket and nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How cute." Paige added condescendingly. Ellie's brows furrowed as she returned Paige's icy glare.

"Could you guys do..." Marco started before being interrupted by a barrage of sneezing. When his nose was finally under control he continued, "...Me a favor and get rid of the flowers please?"

"What? Why?" Paige demanded, her bottom lip jutting out in protest.

"He's allergic to them." Ellie explained, lifting her vase of flowers and carrying them over to the back door. She opened it with one hand and set the flowers out on the back porch.

Paige on the other hand hesitated as she contemplated Marco's request, then with an irritated sigh she followed Ellie's path and sat her flowers outside too.

"Obviously someone wasn't hit with cupid's arrow." she muttered as Marco shuffled his way back into the living room, collapsing back onto the couch.

"Bah humbug." Marco called in response, pulling the blankets up over his head in an attempt to block out the lingering smell of flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Mr. Ebe-Sneezer Scrooge," Paige shouted as she stomped her way up the stairs to start getting ready for her date.


End file.
